Friendly Love or Loving Love
by J.A.S.F.101
Summary: nick and greg have an open relationship.when nicks ex tries to get back with him, shes found he's gay. she cant take it and causes bad moments in nick and greg relationship.will things work out or will it be the end for Nick and Greg? NxG
1. Chapter 1

**First CSI fanfic... my friend gave me the idea so i decided to write it for her. This story may get a little sad so be prepared! I hope that you enjoy this story, so let me know what you think.**

**Rating: The rating my go up or down depending on the wayI take this story.**

**Warning: Slash! This means Male on Male! If you don't like it, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, excpet my school stuff! Maggie is also mine!I made her up!and my pathetic life!**

**Revised: September 8, 2005

* * *

**

Friendly Love or Loving Love

Chapter 1: Nevada to Texas

By: Shawna

Original Idea By: Jamie (my bestest friend)

'_I don't know if coming here was such a good idea.'_ The young brunette thought. She sat back in her seat as the lights flashed through the window. She sighed, _'I still can't believe I am dumb enough to do this. He'll be so shocked when he realizes it's me. Maybe he could possibly forgive me for being a selfish bitch.'_

"That'll be ten twenty-five." The cab driver stated as they reached a white two story apartment.

Absentmindedly the brunet handed him a twenty and got out. With her blue purse in hand she headed up the steps, _'Here goes nothing.'_ She knocked on the door.

* * *

"Turn it off Nick!" Greg yelled over the T.V. Nick laughed at Greg and kept the remote out of his reach. In the background you can hear the couple crying over a death.

Greg grabbed the blanket and yanked it over his head. Greg hates mushy movies for a reason: they make him gag, "Nick if you love me the least bit, you will stop this torture!"

Nick chuckled at his lovers reasoning's and yanked the blanket off the couch.

Greg realizing that the blanket was no longer there, growled, "Damn it Nick!" Greg lunged forward towards Nick and sent them both to the floor.

Greg landed on top, so he grabbed the remote and shut the T.V. off, "If you ever torture me like that again..." Greg smiled evilly and grinded into Nick. Nick gasped, "No more sex."

Nick shuttered and lazy threw Greg over him, switching places. Now Nick being on top, he smiled, "Oh yea, how exactly will you stop me from getting what I want?" Nick grinned and started to tickle Greg.

Greg withered beneath him and gasped for air as the endless assault on his sides, continue.

"Say it G. Say it and I'll stop it right now." the brunet said unrelenting on the younger man's sides.

Between gasps for air Greg responded, "I'll never give in!"

Nick was about to say something when a knock on the door startled them both.

Nick raised an eyebrow at Greg and go up. Using this time as a rest Greg got up and raced into their room to hide, from the torture.

Nick went to the door and opened it slowly, "Hello?" Nick was suspicious at this because the sun was setting and they weren't expecting anyone that night.

The brunet smiled and looked at the older man, "Oh my god Nick! You've definitely changed over the years!" She hugged him.

Nick stood still. Pushing her off nicely, "Uhm, do I know you from somewhere?"

She looked slightly taken back, "Oh you don't remember me? It's me Maggie. You know, college, junior year?"

Nick's eyes light up, "Hey Maggie, how's it been? Come in and settle down." Nick moved out of the way so she could get by.

"It's been busy, you know. I just got a new job up and here." She took off her coat and walked into the currently messy living room. "Then I remember that you moved up here and I though I'd come to see how you've been." Maggie smiled warmly.

Nick took her coat and hung it up, "Wow that's nice. Sorry about the mess my boy-" Nick stopped. He remembered that only people Los Vegas and his family knew about him being gay.

Maggie was an ex-girlfriend who cheated on him, but him being Nick sort of forgave her. He had always thought of her as the love of his life. She never went back to him and Nick found out that he was COMPLETELY gay. He didn't want to tell her just yet because he had a feeling that he knew why she was here.

"Well I'm sorry for the mess. Had I known that I'd be having company I'd have clean up." Maggie noticed the change in the sentence, but chose to ignore it.

She sat down on the couch, "So what's been going on in Mr. Charming's world? Any girlfriends? Wives?"

"OH well neither really." Nick sighed and maneuvered around the couch. _'At least I'm not lying to her.'_ Nick looked into his bedroom, "I'll be right back. Hold on for just a sec."

Nick walked into the bedroom and didn't see Greg. Walking into the bathroom Greg was sitting in the tub with his laptop. According to Greg it was the only place that his laptop got the best internet signal. Nick sighed and knelt down beside the tub.

Greg looked up and smiled, "So what is she to you?"

Nick wasn't surprised. Greg had this thing with being straight forward, "Ex. I think she wants to get back with me."

Greg leaned over and kissed Nick, "She doesn't know."

Nick shook his head and Greg smiled, "Want me to be there? If not I'm comfortable right here."

Nick licked Greg's ear making Greg shiver and moan, "Yes."

Greg glared at Nick and got up. Greg mumbled, "How dare you leave me unhelped!" Nick heard this and smirked, but didn't reply. Together they went back into the living room.

Maggie was sitting on the couch watching the movie that the couple never finished watching. Greg grimaced at the screen.

"Maggie can I ask why you really came here?" Nick said as he sat next to her. Greg stood silent by the doorway.

"I was thinking about the past. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did." Maggie was oblivious to the fact that Greg was in the room. Maggie grabbed Nick's hand and put it in hers, "I wanted to see if we could work things through and maybe..."

Nick put his hand up, "Sorry, I'm with someone currently."

Maggie looked stunned and hurt, "But you said that you didn't have a girlfriend."

Nick shook his head and stood up, "I don't. I have a boyfriend." Nick walked over to Greg. Nick wrapped his arms around Greg and faced Maggie.

Noticing for the first time that Greg was there she stared, "You mean... that... you're... gay..." Maggie whispered.

Nick nodded, "I'm sorry that you came all the way out here for-" Maggie cut him off, "No thanks I really need to be going now." She got up and grabbed her coat. Ignoring Nick's protests, Maggie nodded to them and left, closing the door behind her.

Nick felt lower than scum itself, "I'm an idiot."

Greg frowned. Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, "No but you need to explain to her all about this. You are better than that to let her go uninformed."

Nick nodded numbly and turned in Greg's arms and buried his face in Greg's shoulder. Greg sighed and lifted Nick's head, "We'll sort this problem out tomorrow, but right now we need sleep."

Nick smiled and walked them both into their room.

* * *

The next morning Maggie was gathering all of her stuff together and called for a taxi.

'_Wow I feel so stupid. I wonder if I turned him gay.'_ Maggie gasped as she walked outside, _'I turn men gay. No wonder why I can't keep a relationship steady.'_ Maggie shook her head as the cab pulled up.

Once she was settled in she thought some more. The more she thought the more she wanted to become a nun.

Once at her destination she got out with her bags and walked into the huge building to buy her ticket.

* * *

"Nick you work with the police, we both do. Say that she's wanted for help and then you'll know where she is." Greg reasoned in the car on the way to work.

Nick stopped at the light, "No, but I need to talk to her."

"Nick just do it. If you don't then I will." Greg crossed his arms over his chest.

Nick pulled the car into a parking space and shut the car off, "Greg stop being impossible." Nick leaned over and kissed the unwilling lips. Those unwilling lips turned to willing and Greg kissed back.

"Sometimes I hate you." Greg whispered after Nick broke the kiss.

Nick pretended a hurt expression, "Fine I'll try and look for her. Happy?"

Greg's face lit up, "Yes." Greg bounced happily out of the car. Catherine and Sarah greeted them.

Nick smiled and got out of the car to go to another day of work.

After a week of nothing, finally Nick of some info as to where Maggie might be.

After eating their dinner Nick got a call. Greg sat down at the T.V. When Nick came back he was smiling.

"She went back to my home town." Nick said filling up the space on the other side of Greg.

"Great so when are you going." Greg cuddled up against Nick.

"WE are going tomorrow, so we have to pack." Greg shook his head, "No I'm not."

"Listen Nick this is YOUR battle not OUR battle. Go fight and I'll stay here and keep the place clean." Greg got up and walked into the bed room.

Nick followed, "Please Greg. Listen baby, I need you near by. Please you can stay with my mom." Nick wrapped his arms around Greg's waist, "I know that you two get along well. Please?"

Greg sighed. He couldn't give in. Nick needed to do things himself, even if they are a couple, "No, Nick. You need to do this by yourself."

Nick pouted as Greg walked into the bathroom and ignored him, "G. Please I can't be without you for too long. I might go insane and you wouldn't want that on your conscious, would you?"

Greg frowned, "No Nick I can't-" Greg looked into his lover's eyes and gave in, "Fine but on one condition. You better make it up to me." There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Nick smiled and chuckled, "Only after you call my mom and tell her we're are coming." Nick walked over and pecked his lover on the lips.

Greg sighed and went over to the phone. After calling Mrs. Stokes, he confirmed a place to stay. The blond walked back into the bedroom and saw a beautiful sight.

Nick is on the bed naked, with his erection standing out, "Greg I'm ready to make it up to you." Greg smiled and closed his mouth, "Oh I'm ready." Greg closed the door.

* * *

**I hope that you like this... please R&R**


	2. planes, cars, and women

**First CSI fanfic... my friend gave me the idea so i decided to write it for her. This story may get a little sad so be prepared! I hope that you enjoy this story, so let me know what you think.**

**I'm glad that some people like this story enought to review!**

**Rating: The rating my go up or down depending on the wayI take this story.**

**Warning: Slash! This means Male on Male! If you don't like it, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Maggie is mine! I made her up!**

**Revised: September 8, 2005**

**

* * *

**

Friendly Love or Loving Love

Chapter 2:

By: Shawna

Original Idea By: Jamie (one of my bestest friend)

"I love it here!" Greg stated stretching his arms, "I hate long plane rides. They put me to sleep. It's so cramped in there." Greg and Nick walked into the tunnel.

Nick looked and smiled, "it's good to be home again."

The couple walked over to the baggage claim and found their bags.

"Who are we waiting for?" the blond asked looking over the crowd.

"My ma. She'll be here soon." Nick found an empty seat and sat down. Greg stopped looking and sat in the seat ext to his lover.

"Ah, my beautiful boys." Nick turned in his seat and smiled, "Hey ma." Nick got up and gave his mom a hug.

Greg turned and saw Nick's mom and smiled, too. Mrs. Stokes is a fairly tall woman, brown hair and brown eyes, "Hello Mrs. Stokes, it's been a while." Greg too gave her a hug.

"I told you to call me Jillian. Yes, it's been to long." Nick grabbed his bag, "Where's dad?"

"With a case, today it should be settled. He said that he'll see you two tonight." Both men followed Mrs. Stokes to her car.

"So what brings you guys out here?" The older woman asked opening the trunk of her car and getting into the driver's seat.

Greg stood still, staring at the car, "Holy hell! It's a B.M.W. Z4 convertible!" Nick grabbed Greg's bags and threw them in the trunk along with his.

"G, drool on your own time." Nick closed the trunk and pushed his boyfriend into the backseat.

Mrs. Stokes laughed at Greg's reaction, "Maybe I'll even let you drive it. So someone want to answer my question?"

Nick turned his head to look at the rode. Greg answered for him, "Nick has a friend in trouble and he wants to help.

She smiled and kept driving.

Half an hour later, the trio around home. She parked in front of a light blue, four story house.

After grabbing their luggage, they followed Nick's mom into the house.

"I love it here. It's rather... peaceful." Greg whispered. He remembered that the last time he was here, was when Nick announced he was gay. They took the news well and even accepted me as their own son.

Setting the luggage in their room, Nick went into the backyard to make a call.

Greg wandered into the kitchen, "How have things been here?" He sat on the stool next to the bar.

"Oh the usual, work and come home to a practically empty house. Nicky's father is busier now a days, since he got promoted." She gathered some vegetables, a bowl, a knife and a cutting board. Mrs. Stokes began to cut the vegetables, "How are things up there? Anything juicy?"

Greg chuckled and grabbed a knife and proceeded to help her, "Wouldn't you like to know? Same old, same old. Oh do you remember Cathrine?" Greg waited for her to nod, "She finally married Warrick!"

Mrs. Stokes laughed, "Took her long enough. They flirted nonstop when I was there."

"Yep, well Grissom got a girlfriend. Shelby, I think her name is." Nick said walking into the kitchen.

"Ah, I love the smell of love in the air!" Mrs. Stokes finished the last vegetable and put the dirty dishes in the sink.

Greg wrinkled his nose, "I smell barbequed ribs on the grill." He looked around innocently.

Nick just stared at his lover, "G? Never mind." Nick grabbed Greg by the arm and dragged him out back. They walked into the woods and stopped at a clearing.

"Greg I brought you here for more than one reason. One because I love you and I want you here and two because you need to distract my parents. I don't want them to know." Nick sat on the grass. Greg had a confused look on his face, "I got her address earlier on the phone."

Greg sighed and sat down also, "Sure whatever." Greg sat with his back to Nick.

Nick looked at Greg, "G you're not hurt by this are you?" Greg shook his head, "Greg look at me." Greg looked up at the sky. Nick looked at Greg's back and leaned over to Greg. Greg turned when he felt his lover's breathes on the back of his neck. The brunet grabbed the blonde's waist and pulled him into his lap, "Greg don't hate me. I love you and you know that. Stop being impossible please." Nick began to kiss down Greg's neck. Greg moaned and tilted his head back, "Fine."

"That should hold you 'til tonight." Nick said stopping. Greg growled in response. "Nick." Greg whined, "Why do you always leave me!" Nick smiled, "You seem to like it when we do it afterwards. Or when you start to scream, 'Nick oh god, Nick please, please be in me!'" Greg growled and said nothing, "That's what I thought."

Greg reluctantly got up and helped Nick up. Together they walked back to the house.

As they got closer to the house they could see a black Porsche, "Dads home." Nick muttered. Greg gave Nick the 'No Duh!' stare.

Nick laughed and grabbed the blonde's hand. Together they walked into the house.

"Hello son." A voice came form in the living room on their left.

"Hey dad, how's work going?" Nick asked stepping into the room.

"Not bad. Just put a serial killer away. What do I owe the pleasure f having my son and his boyfriend here?" Mr. Stokes asked, putting the newspaper on the nearby table.

"Just need to take of business and thought that we should stop by." Nick sat on the couch across from his father. Greg sat next to Nick.

Mr. Stokes when did you get the new cars?" Greg asked.

"Couple of weeks ago. Your mother said that Greg, here almost fainted from seeing hers." Mr. Stokes chuckled.

"Well I can't help it if I love cars." Greg answered back.

"Stop questioning the boys and get in here. Dinner is ready." Mrs. Stokes yelled from in the Dinning room.

The three men went into the dinning room to eat.

After dinner Greg went upstairs to take a shower. Mr. and Mrs. Stokes decided to go to the party that they were invited to.

Nick snuck upstairs after saying good-bye to his parents. Going into his room, Nick could hear the shower running. The brunet smiled and quietly removed his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Nick wrapped his arms around his wet boyfriend, "Mmm, sexy!"

Greg jumped a mile high, "Damn it Nick! You scared the crap outta me!" the blond turned in his lover's arms.

Nick smiled and kissed Greg passionately. Greg moaned and leaned into the kiss. Greg pulled back reluctantly, "Don't you dare tease me tonight. I have had enough of that!"

Nick chuckled and let go of Greg. Greg smiled and turned around to finish washing up.

Nick got out after whispering, "Hurry my love, we have plans." Nick dried and threw on boxers and PJ pants.

Greg came out ten minutes later in a towel. Nick looked up form his book, on the bed and raised an eyebrow. Greg blushed, "Sorry forgot to put clothes on."

Nick chuckled and shook his head, "Only you would do something like that!" Nick teased.

Greg slipped on his PJ pants, "Ya so. You love me no matter what." Greg crawled on the bed and cuddle next to Nick.

"Ya, but I have no idea why." In response Nick got poked in the side, "Hey I was joking. I know why. You're smart, hot, great in bed, and you have this weird vibe." Nick put his book down.

"I agree with everything you said, except... do I really come off as weird?" Greg frowned.

Nick wrapped his arms around Greg and pulled him close. Greg moaned as their body's touches and pulled Nick on top of him. Nick smile and kissed down Greg's neck.

Nick stopped at the beginning of the PJ. Nick smiled at Greg and pulled the pants off and continued his way down.

Next Morning: 9:30 a.m.

Bang, bang, bang!

"I want the cookie Jamie!" Greg mumbled and rolled over.

Nick yawned and chuckled, "what!"

"Get up lazies! Breakfast in twenty!" Mrs. Stokes stated laughing at Greg's comment. She turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Nick groaned and looked at the clock, _'Great I have to be there in over an hour!'_ Nick rolled over and saw that Greg had fallen asleep. _'Last night was fun. Maybe he got tired out.'_ Nick got off the bed quietly.

Greg groaned at the loss of heat but kept sleeping. Nick smiled and pulled out clothes to wear.

Pink button up shirt and black pants with his new black 'Nikes'.

Nick went over to Greg and shook him lightly, "Wake up sexy."

Greg opened one eye and smiled, "Going somewhere?"

Nick chuckled, "Ya to go eat. Coming?"

Greg kicked the covers off, "I'm up." Greg pulled Nick to him, "Last night was awesome." Greg sealed his words with a kiss.

"Mmm, we need to go, or it'll be cold."

Greg frowned and got to go pick out his clothes. Black 'I didn't do it' shirt with a pair of light blue pants and his favorite pair of blue chucks.

They both brushed their teeth and Greg fixed his hair to 'perfection'.

Together the couple went downstairs into the dinning room to eat.

"So Greg, since Nicky's going to be gone, wanna go shopping for 'it'?" Mrs. Stokes asked walking in with the last of the food.

Nick raised an eyebrow and Greg smiled, "If you don't mind."

Mrs. Stokes sat down, "Of course not!'

Mr. Stokes walked in and sat down. The parents talked about the party that happened the night before.

Nick leaned over, "What are you planning?"

Greg swallowed the last of his food, "Nothing you need concerned with." Greg looked at the clock, "Don't you need to be leaving soon?"

10:17 a.m.

Nick groaned and finished his food. Nick kissed his mom good-bye.

"See ya later love." Nick kissed Greg and got in their rental car.

10:41 a.m.

Nick drove up in front of Maggie's apartment. Steve was already there.

"Sorry I was late." Nick apologized stepping out of the car.

"No problem, but next time get up earlier!" Steven chuckled.

Steve has red hair, he's extremely short, but he holds a lot of power and people respect him.

Together the old friends went up and knocked on her door.

Nothing.

Steve knocked on the door again.

Silence.

Nick looked in the window and saw blood on the carpet, "Holy shit! Steve opened the door, now!"

Steve looked in the window and paled. He busted the door down and they raced in.

Nick found Maggie on the floor with her wrists cut open. Steve ran out side and requested an ambulance. Nick found a VERY faint pulse. The brunet applied pressure to the wounds.

Ten minutes later the ambulance arrived and took her to the nearest hospital. Nick was in shock, _'She tried to kill herself because of me!'_ Nick got in his car and drove home.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. AN

**Dear lovely people who read this story! I am redoing the first two chapters. It will help the third chapter. I'm changing the story a little and it might result in rating change. I am not certain yet, but I will know when I post them! **

**I so love those of you who do read this story! I hope to have everything fixed and the real 3rd chapter up soon! I know it's annoying to have these up here when you want the story, but I wanted to let you know that it will be awhile!**

**With school starting and my brother's football practices coming up, it may be awhile. So don't except anything real so. I am working feverishly with this one and my other story "I'll say it again, I'm NOT gay!". But except a update before October for each story!**

**I'm glad you like this story. I hope that you continue to read it!**

**Until I update again,**

**WeIrDlOvEr1 A.K.A. Shawna**

**P.S. I am so sorry for this kinda update, but I promise to update as soon as possible! **


	4. fights, crying and disappointment

**First CSI fanfic... my friend gave me the idea so i decided to write it for her. This story may get a little sad so be prepared! I hope that you enjoy this story, so let me know what you think.**

**I'm really glad that you people seem to love this story! Sorry about the wait for this chapter! Please forgive me! I hope this chapter will do for now! Since school has started the chapters will be a while wait! But I refuse to give upon this story OR any of my other stories!**

**Rating: The rating my go up or down depending on the way I take this story.**

**Warning: Suicide attempts. Slash! This means Male on Male! If you don't like it, don't read! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Maggie is also mine! I made her up!**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

Friendly Love or Loving Love

Chapter 3:

By: Shawna

Original Idea By: Jamie (one of my bestest friend)

"Do you think he'll want silver or gold?" Greg asked walking around the counter.

"Uh, probably silver. So I think this one will do." Mrs. Stokes pointed to the one in the back. Greg looked in the back of the case, "I didn't see that one!" Greg's face lit up, "How much?" The blond asked turning towards the saleswoman.

"Around one thousand give or take." The saleswoman said estimating the price, by looking at it.

Mrs. Stokes interrupted the saleswoman, "Greg I'm paying for it. Consider it a present."

"No way I can't spend your money! It's yours to spend on yourself!" Greg protested.

She shook her head. "Are you sure? I mean you don't have to. I can..." Mrs. Stokes smiled, "Yes I'm sure and I am! You're like a son to me."

"Alright we'll take this one." Greg said turning to the saleswoman. She smiled and walked into the back. Minutes later she came with the earlier said size. The three of them waked to the cash register.

"So the total is $ 1,567.59" Greg's jaw dropped and hew turned to Mrs. Stokes, "No I can't let you buy this for him!"

Mr. Stokes ignored him and pulled out her credit card, "Use this." The brunette hand the card to the sales lady. The saleswoman got everything settled and they walked towards her car.

"You didn't have to buy this." Greg said referring to the bag in his hands. Getting in the car, "You really didn't have to buy this."

The brunette got into the driver's seat and, "How about this. You take this and you can pay me back."

Greg gave her a look, "What? Oh come on. Nothing bad. Just be there for Nick until either of you die. Cheesy as it sounds, but you two make each other happy."

Greg smiled and nodded, "As you wish, mom." Mrs. Stokes smiled at his comment.

-------------

Nick came through the front door and walked quietly to his room.

In the room Nick got undressed and crawled into bed. Nick's last thoughts were, "Way to go Stokes! You really screwed up!"

-------------

The silver car pulled up to the big house. Mrs. Stokes and Greg walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Greg was chopping the vegetables and throwing them into a bowl. Mrs. Stokes was cooking steak on the inside grill.

"Greg, want to go get Nick?" Greg gave her a funny look, "His car was outside. He's home." Greg smiled and put the dirty dishes in the sink.

Quietly Greg walked up the stairs and to "their" room. Opening the door, Greg was greeted with a delicious view. Nick had sprawled out on his stomach in his boxers. The blond grinned and tip-toed over to the bed, taking off his shirt in the process. The younger one took off his shoes and climbed onto the bed and onto Nick's back, straddling him.

Nick groaned with the pressure on his back, but was still asleep. Greg's grin widen and he began to massage Nick's shoulders slowly. Slowly Nick began to wake.

Nick knew wh it was before he was fully wake, "Mmm Greg what are you... ah right there... doing?" Greg didn't answer the question. Instead the blond leaned down and licked and sucked Nick's exposed neck.

Nick moaned and wiggled underneath Greg. Greg stopped his ministrations and pressed his evident hardness into the brunet's back. "I want you." Greg whispered into his lover's ear. Those three words alone made Nick moan.

Greg let up long enough to turn his lover onto his back, "Where were we?" the blond leaned down and kissed Nick passionately. Reluctantly the couple broke the kiss for air and that's when Greg noticed it.

Pain.

Sadness.

Greg frowned, "What's wrong?"

Nick looked up at the ceiling and didn't answer the question. Greg got off Nick and laid down next to him, "What's wrong babes?"  
Nick sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling, "Maggie." Greg stared at Nick, What about Maggie? Did she say something?"

"No-sorta. It's just... well she. She tried to commit suicide. That's how we found her. We hadn't talked yet, but her actins spoke for her." Nick sniffed as tears fell from his eyes. Greg was stunned. He could never end his life. Greg defiantly couldn't figure out why other people want to. Greg wrapped his arms around Nick to comfort him. Eventually Nick calmed down. "Please don't blame yourself Nick. Nick it hurts to see you like this." Greg pleaded.

"I can't help it. I mean think about it. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be in the hospital. She-she wouldn't be in pain." Nick choked a sob back.

"Stop. Stop it Nick Stokes. Stop talking like you know everything. Stop blaming yourself." Greg turned Nick in his arms. They faced each other, "Not everything is always your fault. You don't even know if you cause her to do that!" Greg let go of Nick and got up to pace. Greg had tears in his eyes, "Why do you feel the need to blame everything n yourself?" tears streamed down the blonde's face, "Please tell me. I wish I knew what to do." Greg fell to the floor and rocked himself back and forth.

Nick was stunned that, that Greg felt that Nick thought like that, "Oh god G is that how I seem? Please forgive me. I didn't mean to make you get hurt." Nick got on the ground and held the younger one.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Are y'all alive in there? Are you two at least decent?" Mrs. Stokes said from beyond the door. Nick looked at his disheveled lover, "Yea-yea we're fine. Come in."

When the brunette woman walked into the room, she gasped. Both Nick and Greg had tear-stained faces, "Oh my lord! What happened to you two?"

Greg got and sat on the edge of the bed, "We just heard of some bad news. Nothing to worry over." Nick tried to catch his lover's eyes but failed.

Mrs. Stokes believed that there was more to it, "Ok, well dinner is almost done." She thought that later she will be talking to one of them. She smiled faintly, closed the door and went down stairs.

"G?" Nick asked after making sure he heard his mother's footsteps disappear. Greg ignored the brunet and walked into the bathroom, "Not now, Nick." The blonde replied sharply.

"Then when Greg?" Nick snapped. Greg started to wash his face, "Lets go to dinner." Greg finished washing his face. Nick sat in the same spot that Greg had sat on earlier.

The blond walked out of the bathroom and out the door, downstairs, without a word. Nick blinked and sighed, _'We will be talking about this.'_

Nick wiped his face on his sleeve and walked downstairs. Nick walked into the kitchen to help his mother set up for their meal. After a few minutes Mrs. Stokes ushered Nick into the dinning room.

Greg had walked into the den and talked to Mr. Stokes. They talked about some of the interesting things that Greg had processed in the lab. When they smelled food, they took their conversation into the dinning room.

During the meal Nick tried to get Greg to talk to him. Greg would answer, but wouldn't look at him. Mrs. Stokes could feel the tension in the room, but didn't say a word.

After dinner Mr. Stokes excused himself into his study. Mrs. Stokes asked Greg to help her with the dishes. Greg accepted only to be away from Nick. Nick excused himself up to his room to read.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Stokes hummed as she scrubbed at the pot.

"Not to sound rude or straightforward but why did you ask me to help you?" Greg asked drying the silverware.

She handed him a pot, "Want to tell me what I walked in on earlier?"

He smiled and tried to joke about it, "Nothing that way. Stop thinking like that! You're worse than Sarah!" Mrs. Stokes giggled. "No not that!" the brunette's expression turned serious, "What really happened?"

"Nothing." Greg dried the pot and put in the cabinet, "Okay. You remember me telling you about Maggie?" Mrs. Stokes nodded her head, "Well she... she tried to... commit suicide." Mrs. Stokes gasped, "Is she okay? How does Nicky feel about this?"

Greg put the towel down and paced on the floor, "Maggie fine. Well as fine as you can be with that much blood loss. She'll make it though. Nicky isn't okay. He blames himself. He blames himself for everything and I told him shouldn't! He won't... he won't listen to me! I mean he didn't cut her arms! Nick didn't plant thoughts in her head!" Greg sat in the chair and put his head in his hands. "I just... I just don't know... know what to say to him to make him stop!" Greg had tears running down his cheeks. "I can't help him and that hurts."

Mrs. Stokes stood in her spot, "Greg." Greg didn't answer her, "Greg, get your ass up, out of that chair now!" Greg jumped at the sound of her stern voice. "Go up there and TALK to him. Throwing a fit won't help. If you have to, tie him to a chair and gag him, to make him listen." Greg wiped the tears away and smiled at that last comment. Mrs. Stokes in a softer voice said, "I've got these dishes to finish, now shoo!" she went back to washing dishes.

Greg pushed the chair in and walked up the stairs. Greg heard a car in the background, but continued his way up to talk to Nick.

------------

Nick walked up the stairs into his room, _'Great I just screwed something else up! First Maggie and now me and Greg!'_ Nick stared at the car keys. Without another though Nick grabbed the keys and quietly headed downstairs.

Outside Nick got into the car and took off down the street.

Nick didn't know where he was heading until he saw the sign: Dallas Regional Hospital.

After the brunet found a place to park he got out and headed into the dreadful building. Finding the floor he was supposed to be on, the brunet looked for someone to help him find the room.

A pretty brown-haired woman approached him. On her tag it said 'Heather Sims'.

"Hello my I help it?"

When she stopped in front of him, Nick thought, _'She's pretty. She has to have a boyfriend or two.'_ Nick put on his Texan charm, "Actually I think you can. I need to find Maggie Haring's room."

Heather smiled, "Are you a family member?" Heather began to walk to the nurse's station.

"No, I'm with the LVPD. Here." Nick showed her his badge.

She looked at the badge, "Well ok, room 412. You need to be careful, she's a little out of it." Nick smiled at her and said, "Thank you Ms." He walked down the hall.

As Nick approached Maggie's room hi heart rate sped up. Slowly Nick opened the door and saw Maggie staring at the wall.

A disheveled Maggie turned to the sound of the door opening. Maggie gasped as she saw Nick, "Go away! I can't see you!"

Nick stopped dead in his tracks, "Maggie we need to..."

"Nick?" Maggie took a deep breath, "Listen don't feel bad about this. You didn't do a think that this is your fault. I've been searching for you for years. I couldn't take it founding out and making a fool of myself. I overreacted. I'm sorry if I caused you any grief." Nicks eyes widen as he sat in the chair next to her.

"Maggie, can we talk about it?" Nick took her hand.

"I'm afraid she can't." Both Nick and Maggie turned to the door. A female doctor stood in the doorway.

Nick looked at the doctor. She had red hair, glasses and she was about average height. On the tag it said 'Shawna Shoe'.

"Well excuse me Ms. Shoe, I actually should be leaving. I don't want to interrupt her road to recovery." Nick stood up and hugged Maggie. The doctor moved out of the way when Nick walked to the door.

"I hope you two stay happy Nick." Maggie smirked.

Nick nodded and got out of the building. Nick had this feeling that everything was alright.

----------

Greg reached the door and saw that there was no one in the room. Looking inside the bathroom he noticed that no one was in there either.

Greg was a little worried. Nick usually let someone know when he left. Greg thought that only one person would know if he left. Mr. Stokes.

Greg flew down the stairs and knocked on the study door. No one answered. Greg knocked again, but heard people talking in the den and went to investigate.

In the den, were Mr. and Mrs. Stokes talking. "Hello Greg can we help you?"

"Actually have you seen or heard from Nick?" Greg fidgeted.

They looked at each other, "No we haven't honey, why?" Mrs. Stokes asked.

"Well he's not in the house and by the looks of it, he's not home either." Greg said looking out the window.

"Maybe he went to get something. No need to for a few hours. After that we'll worry ok?" Greg nodded and walked upstairs. Lying on the bed, Greg fell asleep almost instantly.

11:16 p.m.

Greg woke up and looked at the clock. Greg wonder why the bed was empty until it all came back to him. Nick, fight, gone.

"Oh man." Greg groaned and went downstairs to see if he was here.

Looking throughout the house he didn't find Nick.

"Greg?" Greg jumped at the sound of another voice. Greg turned and saw Mrs. Stokes, "Yes?"

"He's not here. Call him on his cell phone." Greg grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

Ring, ring, ring.

Greg's face frowned and he followed the sound. Nick's phone was on the counter.

Greg started to panic, "Where did he go? I didn't scare him away did I?" Mrs. Stoke, who was trying to keep calm, lead Greg down into the den. Mrs. Stokes told her husband that they couldn't contact him.

Greg went into hysterics, "I made him leave! I screwed up everything!" Greg repeated over and over. The blonde's tears flowed freely.

Mr. Stokes paced the floor. He couldn't have his son missing or doing anything drastic. Mrs. Stokes was thinking the same thing, but was trying to comfort Greg, "Greg you need to be realistic. He loves you; he wouldn't leave you from one fight."

Greg cried harder until he heard the front door open. Nick walked in and stopped in his place.

"What are you guys doing up this late?"

* * *

**sorry to leave it like this, but it will have to do for now! I hope that you liked this chapter! Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	5. so sorry

**Oh my god! I'm such a horrible person! It's been so long since I've updated! I have no excuse! Hopefully I update soon before I lose you guys!**

**I need a little help... There is one of two ways I want to end this:**

**1. Greg goes back to L.V. and meets Maggie there and stuff happens and someone dies.**

**2. Nick and Greg leave to go back home and leave happily ever after (if there is such a thing).**

**Let me know what you want! I've been having trouble writing it so I want your opinions. If you can come up with something better left me know! I'm taking any and all ideas. **

**Please don't hate me!**

**WeIrDlOvEr1**


End file.
